Toys for adults and for children are fascinating, entertaining, and amusing and create a variety of playing fun. New toys are created by the toy industry when the existing toys no longer excite imagination and their sales decline. Every one is fascinated by weightlessness as seen in television pictures of astronauts and their personal objects floating effortlessly in space inside the shuttle. A new class of toys that would exhibit the characteristics of weightlessness would excite imagination and be fun to play with.